


Cosas de niños

by Mino_S_Hunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mino_S_Hunter/pseuds/Mino_S_Hunter
Summary: «No llegues tarde hoy».Takashi respondió segundos después con un sticker de gato y un corazón.OUna noche de películas.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Cosas de niños

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Aquí de nuevo.  
> De nueva cuenta con el regalo de otro intercambio en el grupo fb de Sheith Paradise.  
> Esta vez es para: Nellie Villalobos.
> 
> Las referencias están en español latino gg an sorri
> 
> Sin más, disfruten :)

  
Leo había insistido tanto que Keith terminó por ceder. Le ordenó al niño recoger sus juguetes mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Shiro.   
  


«No llegues tarde hoy».

Takashi respondió segundos después con un _sticker_ de gato y un corazón. 

Keith bufó una risa, distrayéndose entonces con un dardo de juguete que le impactó la mejilla. Guarda el celular en un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y suspira. Pone los ojos sobre Leonardo cuando el niño ríe. 

—Muy bien, ¿quieres saber por qué fui el líder de Voltron? –Dice, emprendiendo carrera hacia el chico. El niño suelta un grito y corre lejos de él entre risas. 

Cuando llegan a la sala Keith casi tropieza contra el lanzador que Leo deja caer en su desesperación de detenerle. Aun así, logra alcanzar al chico y lo detiene con una mano rodeando su cintura. El pequeño se retuerce entre gritos y risas. 

El ex líder de Voltron reclama que ya no es tan joven. Leo deja de patalear y continúa riéndose. 

—Recoge tus juguetes o no habrá películas cuando llegue Kashi, –advierte Keith, revolviéndole el cabello al niño con su mano libre–, si no llamaré a tu mamá. 

Con eso, como la fórmula mágica e infalible, el pequeño se tranquilizó de inmediato. El mayor lo soltó y el niño comenzó a levantar sus dardos y sus cochecitos. 

Shirogane entonces viró los ojos, revolviéndose su propio cabello con exasperación. Tal vez amenazar con llamar a Allura no había sido una buena idea. 

—¿Quieres palomitas con queso? –Pregunta, ansioso. Leo se voltea a mirarlo y Keith nota que le brillan los ojos. Qué predecible. 

El chico agita la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza. Su anfitrión tiene que gruñirle que se detenga antes de que se lastime. Y después todo vuelve a la normalidad. 

Keith vuelve a la cocina, asegurándose que la cena siga en pie y comenzando a hacer las palomitas. De fondo escucha las distintas vocecitas que Leo hacía para sus muñecos mientras les decía que ya tenía que guardarlos. 

A veces, y sólo a veces, pensaba en proponerle a Takashi que tuvieran un niño por su cuenta. E inmediatamente después recuerda lo ansiosos que estaban Lance y Allura antes de la llegada de Leo, y descarta la idea. 

Cuando finalmente hay silencio, Keith ha terminado la cena y puede darse el lujo de desatender las palomitas en lo que se asoma a revisar al menor. Le ve sentado en el sofá frente a la TV, con uno solo de sus muñecos en las manos mientras platica con él. 

En una esquina está la mochila de sus juguetes bien cerrada. Supone que dentro es un desastre, pero está contento con el resultado. Vuelve a la cocina a terminar las palomitas. 

Al mismo tiempo, escucha el rechinido de la puerta principal y el traqueteo de unas garras contra la madera. Luego Leo grita de emoción y sus pasos acelerados se sincronizan con el traqueteo de Kosmo. Shirogane _por ley_ termina de llenar el _bowl_ con palomitas y sale de la cocina, contemplando la escena. 

El niño yace en el suelo con el perro encima de él, Takashi está riéndose mientras intenta mover a Kosmo. Keith suspira. 

—¡Kosmo! –Reclama, el perro mirándolo de pronto y cediendo a los jalones de Takashi. 

Leo se levanta y anuncia que irá al baño, que es un niño grande y puede hacerlo por sí mismo. Kashi le revuelve el cabello y alaba que sea un niño grande. 

Los Shirogane se saludan con un beso hasta que Kosmo trepa por la pierna de Keith exigiendo caricias. Ambos ríen, el aludido concediéndole un par de palmadas tras las orejas. 

—No lo ví en todo el día porque Allura se lo llevó, –comienza Takashi, con una mano en la cintura de Keith y con la otra sosteniendo la correa del perro–, pensé en dejarlo con ella pero Lance me persiguió hasta el estacionamiento con él. 

El de cabello negro ríe, por supuesto que Lance no querría cuidar de su peor enemigo. 

—Dijo que le deja mucho pelo en los sillones y que tiene que aspirar tres veces para limpiar, –continúa–, y que era nuestro así que teníamos que hacernos cargo nosotros. 

Ante eso Keith gruñe: “la audacia”, murmura. Kashi ríe. 

Leo vuelve a la sala con pasos desesperados. Cruza miradas con ambos y admite, sonrojado, que tiene hambre. Shirogane _de nacimiento_ se enternece.

Entonces preparan la mesa entre los tres, Kosmo cómodamente observándolos desde su cama en una esquina de la sala. Keith le pone un poco de puré de papa en la nariz al más pequeño, quién se carcajea. 

Comen entre los gritos y las risas de Leo, que le cuenta a Takashi cómo estuvo su día con su niñero. Después el de cabello blanco se emociona contando su día también y ambos se pierden en su plática. Keith los observa en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Takashi ha querido hijos desde hace un largo tiempo. 

Al terminar la cena, Leo y su niñero lavan los platos al mismo tiempo que Kashi limpia la mesa. El niño está tan emocionado que el mayor tiene que recordarle constantemente que no agite los platos mientras los seca. 

Finalmente, Keith se deja caer sobre el sofá, rendido; el pequeño se acomoda entre sus piernas y su esposo se acuesta en otro sofá. Después de una última discusión entre los niños de la casa, Leo gana sobre Kashi para elegir película. 

El niño se arrulla en la introducción de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, pero la pareja la miran con atención. Para el final ambos han derramado un par de lágrimas y están de acuerdo en ver la segunda parte. 

Kashi lleva a Leo a la cama y Keith se deshace de las palomitas que el niño dejó caer cuando se quedó dormido. 

Con su responsabilidad dormida y el perro dormitando sobre su colchón, los Shirogane lloriquean con la segunda película. 

—No puedo creerlo, –dice Keith, llevándose las manos a la cara–, Chimuelo es el alfa. 

Takashi jadea, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente. –¡¿Eso te sorprende?! ¡Estoico está muerto! 

El de cabello negro le lanza una mirada. —¡No quería pensar en eso, muchas gracias! –Dice, limpiándose unas nuevas lágrimas. 

—Pues lo siento mucho, –dice su marido, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, pero llorando también–, ¡si yo sufro tú también! 

Se abrazan mientras lloran y Kosmo les gruñe. Keith se limpia las lágrimas y pone la tercera película mientras esquiva a Takashi que intenta detenerlo. 

—No, –le pide, alargando la sílaba–, ¡es un error, Keith, detente! 

Lo ignora en favor de poner la película y resolver el misterio. 

Cuando la película termina, el ex líder de Voltron se soba los ojos con violencia mientras su esposo, el otro ex líder de Voltron, está colapsado a su lado. 

—Te dije que era una mala idea, –murmura Takashi, mordiéndose una uña–, debimos esperar para verla. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón, –gruñe Keith, esquivando el cojín que Kashi le lanza a la cabeza. Se lo regresa y después se lanza hacia él para besarle los labios. —No debemos permitir que Leo vea esta película. 

El sereno paladín negro niega. —Le gustará, es un niño. 

El valiente paladín rojo hace un puchero. 

**...**

Por la mañana los despierta un peso extra sobre sus cuerpos. Leo suelta una risilla cuando Takashi se queja sobre la hora. Keith saca una mano de debajo de las sábanas y el niño entrelaza sus dedos. 

—¿Ya recogiste tu ropa? –Pregunta el niñero, con la voz pesada de sueño todavía. 

Leo hace un sonido afirmativo y vuelve a reír. —Mamá me dijo que vendría por mí. 

Keith y Kashi comparten una mirada debajo de las sábanas. El segundo asiente y el primero suspira, aliviado. 

—Vamos a darle comida a Kosmo, –dice, gruñendo cuando el niño se emociona y baja de su lado de la cama y lo patea en todos lados. Takashi se ríe y murmura que él preparará el desayuno. 

**. **

Mientras el perro corre por toda la casa jugando con el pequeño, Keith bebe su café mirando a su esposo pelear con la masa para _hot-cakes_. Ríe cada que uno u otro pan se quema y le alienta a seguir intentándolo. 

Takashi nunca ha sido bueno para los _hot-cakes_. 

El traqueteo de Kosmo y la risa de Leo inundan la sala al mismo tiempo que el timbre. Los Shirogane comparten una mirada antes de que el de cabello negro atienda al llamado. El perro se sienta en el suelo y el niño lo imita, abrazándolo del cuello. 

Una risilla de Allura viene acompañada de un gruñido de Keith y Leo se separa rápidamente para correr hacia su madre. Ella lo intercepta a media camino y lo levanta entre sus brazos. 

—Yo que tú no lo besaba, probablemente tiene baba de Kosmo. –Advierte el niñero, riendo con Leo. 

Allura sonríe, negando. —Bueno, nos daremos un baño llegando a casa. 

El niño se queja. 

La mujer entonces agradece a Keith, y a Kashi que se asoma desde la cocina, y promete recompensarlos por ayudarla. Ellos niegan la recompensa. 

—Trae al mocoso otro día, –dice el paladín rojo, acomodándole el cabello a su sobrino–, se quedó dormido en su película favorita, así que tenemos que volver a verla. 

Leo se retuerce de emoción en los brazos de su madre. Keith acompaña a Allura al auto con las cosas del pequeño y vuelven a despedirse. 

Cuando regresa a la casa huele humo y ve a Kosmo con la cabeza asomada en la cocina. 

—Donde hayas quemado mi sartén favorita..., –murmura mientras va entrando al lugar. Encuentra a Takashi inclinado sobre la tarja y con los ojos llorosos. 

—Me distraje y se quemó, –dice, lastimero. 

Keith niega, riéndose. 

Definitivamente no está listo para tener otro niño al que vigilar, pese a que la idea fuese demasiado tentadora. 

—Te enseñaré otra vez, presta mucha atención, –dice, enrollándose las mangas de su camiseta. Kashi asiente como niño regañado y se limpia los ojos. 

Aunque tal vez podría reconsiderar tener una niña. 


End file.
